


Gol D. Roger's Next Pirate King

by WosichdieSeebricht



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Firefighter Ace, Fluff, Humor, M/M, TV-Show, gameshow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WosichdieSeebricht/pseuds/WosichdieSeebricht
Summary: Gol D. Roger presents:A game show to detect the one and only: new Pirate King! A spectacular race to become the greatest emperor of all seas!Brought to you by Newgate Studios, a Channel Red exclusive!Watch the contestants compete in countless amazing, breathtaking, hilarious game shows. Starring masterpieces like: The Hungry Games, Pirate Square, Fun with Jolly Rogers and many more!And remember: Only one can be Gol D. Roger's next Pirate King!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I had this idea in mind because of Luffy. His announcements to become pirate king almost every few episodes (it feels like that to me it's definitely his catchphrase:D) is almost as often as Heidi Klum says this catchphrase on how only one can be Germany's next Topmodel (guess it's the same in every country with different hosts I only happen to live in Germany :D).  
> Yeah and then I developed this idea. I am still searching for more game shows I can transfer into something that would work with One Piece and the concept of writing, as many things probably would be lame to read.  
> If you guys have any ideas or wishes just let me know :D  
> This first chapter is more of a prologue, an introduction as I wanted to get it out there but am still stuck with finding my first game show.  
> I hope you enjoy :D

"Aaaace!"

Ace chuckled a little. "Aaaace!"

He didn't bother to reply. "Oi Ace! Where's that surprise you promised me?"

Luffy's whining grew more impatient with every "You'll see soon" Ace gave.

"You'll see soon." He repeatedly said it like a prayer over the last half hour. Luffy was in his seat at the kitchen table, bouncing around.

Ace sighed and passed him another round of Pancakes he started making to distract Luffy. It didn't work out all too well. But Ace had run out of meat again, even though he had just bought enough yesterday - at least he thought so. He sat the table down in front of his brother who eagerly started to chew while continued questioning his brother.

There was a knock on the door that startled them both. 

"Is Sabo coming?" Luffy jumped out of his chair excitedly. "Is that my surprise?" Before Ace could open his mouth to answer Luffy was at the door, wrenching it open with one hand. 

"Huh. Who are you?" He heard him ask. He was just about to answer the door himself as Luffy slammed it shut again, turning around not leaving the person in front of it the slightest chance to answer. He openly grinned at Ace. "That was not Sabo." Ace furrowed his brows. "Although that guy was blonde as well."

"I never said he would come."

"But he is my surprise!" His brother sulked at him. 

"I am afraid he isn't." With that said Ace made his way over to the door. Unfortunately, their brother had a tight schedule and Ace was afraid he wouldn't come around for a while. As for now, Sabo was somewhere in Australia, working as a photographer in the outback. He sent them postcards, he wrote them letters and from time to time they'd even skype but that was rather rare. Once in a while Sabo found a wifi spot he'd call and it was up to luck if one of them was there to pick up. They'd missed each other over 9 times in the last couple of weeks and Luffy ongoingly complained that he would forget his voice soon. He even tried to convince Ace to skip his work and allowing him to skip school in favor of spending some time together waiting for a call. But Ace couldn't afford said skipping he had just taken the new job at Newgate production studios for Channel Red. It sounded worse than it was. Ace had told Shanks people would think of porn hearing the name, but the pigheaded coward wouldn't listen. 

As he finally reached the door and opened it he found there was no one to be seen anymore. He closed it with a deep sigh, knowing that it would be useless to ask Luffy about the person. 

"You know Sabo's next visit isn't until June", he lied. Sabo came to visit on Luffy's birthday. He'd promised Ace, but that was a different surprise, one yet to come. 

"But who's my surprise then? Is it that blonde pineapple guy? Is he a food deliverer?"

Ace stopped in his track. "Pineapple-guy?" Could it be Marco? He shook his head. No. What would he do here after all?

"No. Your surprise is better than food."

"Better than food?", Luffy repeated disbelievingly. "Nah. That's impossible Ace and you know that." He looked almost severe saying it.

"It is better", he insisted, no longer able to hide his grin.

"But what is it Ace?"

Ace rolled his eyes at the bouncing little brat in front of him.

"Let's turn on the TV", he suggested, heading back into the kitchen.

He turned the heat off and threw the burned pancakes out. The TV could be overheard from the living room and Ace silently smiled to himself.

"Put on Channel Red, would you?"

He heard some grumpy humming, then Luffy's response loud and clear. "But here's a documentary about Australia!" Ace said nothing in reply. He knew Luffy would get tired of the documentation every second.

"Do you think Sabo will appear in it?"

Ace entered the living room with some chips he grabbed from one of their cupboards. As one could easily tell they held a strict diet -not. He had long ago given up on getting his brother used to vegetable or fruit. 

He flicked himself down on their sofa next to Luffy who was already munching some of the chips he had stolen from the bag. Ace grinned to himself. Luffy's ability to stretch his body parts as desired was mostly used by the boy to get advantage of someone else's food. Ace lazily reroasted some of the chips in his hands, carefully watching them as they'd easily burned up. It had taken him a while to get his powers under control like that. His brothers had laughed at him as he told them he wanted to become a firefighter. It was somehow ironic that much was true, but as Ace got more skilled he learned to control fire to the extent that he could now control it even if he hadn't started it initially. Even if it wasn't his own fire. He only needed to add a little of his to take it over and with a simple flick of his hand, it was gone. Sadly, Ace couldn't pay their bills off this job so he had taken the one Shanks offered. It was nice of the redhead to help them out, even Ace had to admit it. Although he was grossed out by his fatherly behavior. It was the worst with him and Whitebeard in one room which was often enough the case at work. They'd compete over who knew him best at every occasion- appropriate or not. Not to mention Roger. The three of them were definitely a new low.

Luffy switched to Channel Red, obviously bored out by the endless sand and stone pictures. "Sabo makes it sound so funny", he mumbled resignedly.

Ace roasted the chip in his hand. "Uh, Ow!" Shooting his older brother death glares, Luffy blew his red fingers.

"....brought to you by Newgate Studios a Channel Red exclusive: Gol D. Roger presents", the Pirate King mentioned easily caught his little brother's attention "the haunt for his legendary One Piece! One Piece next Pirate King! A TV live race for the most desired title worldwide!"

Ace watched with amusement how his little brother's eyes widened.

"Better than food?" He only received a nod in response as Luffy seemed unable to get a sentence together. Ace folded his arms over the chest.

"Good. 'Cause I already signed you up."

  



	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First days suck. But at least Lu seems to do well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee guys, I'll be honest with you I've got zero ideas where to go with this. So if you got any suggestions pls help me out with a comment, or just become my co-creator already :D I hope you enjoy anyways, lol

"Interesting choice of clothing."  
Ace twirled around. His gaze was met by sparkling blue eyes looking at him amused. _Shit_.  
He quickly turned his face away to hide the evident blush that settled on his cheeks. _Worst first day ever._

"Hmpf", he grumbled while reaching for anything that would cover a little more of his body. "Uncle Shanks made it sound like a promotion."  
He couldn't conceal the anger in his voice. If he'd get a grip of Shanks he would-  
"He's really going full-out on that porn vibe that the name 'Red Channel' gives off."

Ace answered with a bleak laugh. "He neglected when I told him it gives off that vibe." He pointed at the little clothing he wore. "But obviously that's what he was going for the whole time."  
Definitely, Ace was not ready to face Marco in his current attire. Instead, he preferred talking to the wall, while searching for a shirt or some pants. He was desperate for some coverage, at least until he had to make his appearance. 

"Seriously, what kind of outfit is that?"   
"Apparently I am to display some hot firefighter guy. Isn't it obvious?"  
"Now that you mention it...no still not seeing it."

 _Me neither_ , he thought. Basically, his outfit consisted out of tight-fitting red underwear and suspenders in high-visibility style. He should've kept his old job even if it would not feed him properly. Still better than embarrassing himself in front of Marco on a daily basis.   
"Here." 

Ace had no choice but to turn to Marco, who was holding out his blazer for him. He must've sensed how embarrassed Ace felt.   
"T-thank you", he stuttered and blushed even harder if that was even possible. 

"I'll talk to oyaji later. Pretty sure we can find you another job." Marcos's face left no doubt about his seriousness. "One with more clothes", he added with a wink, before leaving Ace alone in the dressing room. 

Ace gulped. He could've talked to Whitebeard himself but didn't want to cause any troubles. He took a deep breath. Marcos jacket smelled good, just like Marco he realized. Ace had to admit he was quite happy to see him more often these days. Although he was a bit afraid of what Marco might think about him, probably he still saw him as that little nuisance.

The door was opened loudly again and Ace was quick to get his nose off of Marco's jacket. He'd better get his shit together right now.  
"Nephew!" Shanks opened his arms widely as if he wanted to give Ace a cuddle. He swiftly ducked out of reach from the danger zone, eyeing his 'Uncle' from head to toe. Shanks wore a button-down,   
Ace had to give him that. Probably the most serious item of clothing Shanks owned. Although he was pretty sure that wearing it like this had not been its original intention. He had unbuttoned it not only a little but all the way down to his bellybutton. This should be illegal. For a brief moment, he desired to be helplessly blind without glasses

"Uncle", he said, unable to hide the grossed-out expression on his face. Without exaggerating Shanks looked like the shady strip club owner.   
"Just what is the concept of your Channel again?"

"Ace!" Luffy jumped into Ace arms. Luckily he wasn't the slow-witted one or they'd both gone down together. Being a single mom was hard. He was that close to calling Sabo and complain. It had to be a bad joke that his brother got to do what he loved, having the time of his life while he almost stripped on national TV because he had to pay their bills. 

It was thanks to Marco that he was spared from a public embarrassment that would've haunted him forever. For today he was told to help out with the contestants since a crew member had called in sick. He's concrete instructions were to light a fire under everyone who wasn't able to stick to their timing schedule. Ace thought it suited him quite well. But Marco had said that it was only as of today and that they'd find something else for him. 

"Let go, Lu. I am a staff member so I have to at least look like I am neutral."  
"But you're vowing for me?" His little brother looked up at him with his puppy eyes. How could anyone ever decline something when confronted with those damn puppy eyes? Only Sabo could. God how it sucked to be a single mom. 

"Of course."   
Luffy's face brightened immediately. He bounced on his feet up and down apparently unable to contain his excitement. Today's contest was parkour so it was almost unfair to the other contestants with Lu's stretching abilities. Ace made sure to gather all contestants at their waiting lot behind the scenes for when it would be their turn to go. There were 100 in number but only 5 of them which was quite a task. 

He sighed in relief as they were finally all set. The backstage area was so crowded, people were literally pilled up on one another in way too small room. The light was awfully bright and he soon realized that their job wasn't done with gathering. People were picking up fights every second. Luckily his fire abilities proved to be quite useful for those incidents as nobody wanted to make their appearance at the parkour as a walking torch fire. 

He grinned self-satisfied as he looked into the sulking faces of the contestants. That wasn't much of a difference between taming a regular contestant versus taming his little brother. He was well prepared. Whenever someone just attempted to cause some trouble he simply ignited a fire with his fingers. They learned quick so the warning was soon enough to keep them from fighting each other. 

"Seems like you are doing well."   
Marco had sneaked up on him again. He immediately blushed, although there was no apparent reason to do so. Although he still wore the jacket Marco had given him.   
"It seems. Thanks for the rescue."

"Don't mention it. What kind of brother would it make me if I let you go on national television half-naked."  
"Yeah." Ace forced a smile. A brother so that was how Marco saw him. He starred at the screen trying to focus on the event, rather than the sick feeling in his stomach.   
Start number 40 was currently at the skywalk slalom but his technique didn't look too steady. 

"I wanted to visit you after I came back."   
With that Marco had his full attention again. Not that start number 40 was a real competition anyways.   
"Why didn't you?" 

Actually, Ace was surprised he did so in the first place. They never really were that close. Actually, he would've assumed that Marco thought of him as annoying. Which he definitely was back then.  
Number 40 was eliminated at the Haki-Sword-Walk. Lu was Number 76. _Only 40_ , he thought to himself. He would've never thought this job would be so draining. Or maybe he felt exhausted because Marco was giving him a headache. 

"Seems like I got the wrong address in mind."  
"You did not look it up?"  
"No time for that. I went there straight from the airport."

Ace was unable to make head nor tail of Marco. Why would he go straight up to his place just after arriving? And why the hell did he travel by plane? Number 41 was starting out with the water crossing. Tricky since many of the contestants were using devil fruit powers that were not allowing them to get in touch with said water.   
"Did something happen?" 

He tried to keep fix his gaze at the monitor. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop once he would start to look at Marco.   
"No. I was just curious how you were doing." 

Ace nodded slightly. Number 41 almost fell into the water. This was actually quite entertaining. And it was a great distraction and excuse not to look at his ...older brother. It felt wrong to say so. They weren't even real brothers and they never exchanged sake so...  
Plus they did not grow up together and Marco had been busy studying and Ace had been busy being a grumpy teenager. It wasn't like they shared some brother's memories or anything. 

"Actually, I hoped we could spend more time now. I was a little arrogant back then and I never really made an effort. I feel guilty, honestly."  
"You don't have to", he answered quickly.   
He could feel from the look he gave him that Marco wasn't buying this at all. 

"Anyways, we'll have the chance to get to know each other soon."  
Ace looked up at Marco surprised. Regret settled in his guts almost immediately as he could feel the blood rushing to his face. How came he was always blushing. He wasn't a blushing person. Ace never got a blush. Just why did he feel so silly? Why couldn't those damn feelings die down already? It had been two years.   
"Since I am in charge of organization I really need a helping hand and Pops was sure you'd do great. If that's alright with you?"

Being naked on TV or being stuck with Marco. Life was bitter. Life wasn't fun at all. He sighed looking over at Luffy who seemed to have befriended Number 66. A living skeleton. _Fuck this._


End file.
